Tell Me No Lies
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: A young Loki travels to Midgard looking for something fun to do and comes across a unique girl with fiery red hair. Imagine his shock when he finds that she is able to see through his lies and tricks. Eventual Loki/OC. Rated T for now. This is also posted in Movies/Thor as 'Tell No Lies' but decided to also put it here
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer. I don't own the characters even though I wish I owned Loki... Mmmm Loki.**  
**AN: Teaser Chapter!****!)**

A very young and bored Loki sat nestled at the bottom of a tree, a forgotten book in hand as he watched his older brother spar against an adult warrior.  
Thor had reached the age where he would begin extensive training and thus had very little time to spend with his dark haired little brother.  
Not that it seemed to bother Thor, who eagerly took up a short sword and went after the taller Asgardian with reckless abandon.

Allfather Odin and Frigga stood across the courtyard and watched with smiles upon their faces.  
Loki's forehead scrunched in displeasure at the sight and he turned back to watch Thor again.  
There was nothing pleasant about this at all. Charging like a reckless and wild beast.  
He was grateful for his gift in magic, though it still needed refining. He was more than happy with sticking his nose in old books.  
His pale face smoothed itself from its previous emotion and morphed into a frown that seemed unnaturally fitting for someone his age.  
Loneliness, something that always ate at him, would find itself held at bay when his brother took notice of him. His brother, the only one who seemed to truly care for him, though Loki knew that he lived in his brothers shadow.  
He would never be better than Thor, most favored son and golden child of Allfather, but he longed to be esteemed as his equal.  
Silently he moved from his spot as soft spoken magic weaved over him, causing his body to vanish. He smiled at the familiar thrum of magic, this his first and most favored spell.  
Frigga noticed her young child's absence but knew she could do nothing to make Loki return and join them. She hoped, deep down, that whatever he was up to that it wouldn't bring trouble upon them.

Loki debated briefly where to go and what to do.  
Though he was intelligent and thought himself above most others, it didn't stop the adolescent in him from yearning to play with other children.  
Thor's friends? No, they would most likely be training as well.  
Perhaps the children outside of the castle? No, they would be ushered home by wary mothers who didn't want their young to be influenced by his naughty nature.  
He stopped by the enormous library to return his book and a worn map of the Nine Realms caught his attention and he stopped when he saw Midgard. Loki had traveled from Asgard to different realms before but had yet to visit Midgard.  
A sly smile spread across his face, causing his eyes to twinkle… he wasn't called the young God of Mischief for nothing.  
Thankfully he was cunning, and more wily than Heimdall and could travel easily without being caught by him. In short time Loki had gathered all the supplies he needed for his short trip and after making sure his magic was still in place he took off on foot to an area known only to him, where he could travel without the use of the Bifrost.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer. Don't own the characters except for Raine and her family.**  
**AN: I will be getting chapter 3 and 4 uploaded sometime this week!****)**

"Raine sweetie, come on it's time to get up."  
A woman with dark short hair, who looked to be in her late 40's, knocked softly on her daughters door before walking in. A crazy mess of curly red hair disappeared under the blankets and groaned.  
"It's Saturday mom… Can't I sleep a little longer?" The voice was muffled, most likely her daughter was pressing her face into her pillow.  
"I think I let you sleep in long enough as it is. It's already 10 o'clock. Why don't you go out and play with some of the kids in the neighborhood?" A muffled "no" was her daughters reply.  
Grinning, the mother grabbed a handful of the bright purple blanket, bracing one foot on the bed as she pulled on the material. She didn't bother to hide her laughter when long limbs wrapped around the blanket, clinging like a monkey as she was dragged down the length of the bed and hit the floor.  
"Ok, ok! I'm up!" She surrendered. Raine looked as if she was dragged through a bush backward, bright untamable hair fell over her face and ended at her shoulders.  
"Pancakes are on the table, John's at work so if you need me I'll be upstairs in the studio. Ok?"  
Her mother didn't wait for reply as she left the room, leaving Raine to wake up and get dressed. A peek outside her window showed overcast and dreary weather. Most kids would sigh but she loved winter. Raine put her hair up in a lazy ponytail and stood in front of her closet mirror.  
She long ago learned to accept her hair, it practically had a mind of its own but it was her eyes she loved most of all. A brown so dark it was almost black and if you looked close enough you could see bright blue that circled the pupil. She threw on a thick green dress that stopped at her knees and black leggings. Before she headed off to the kitchen she flipped through the calendar hanging on her wall, ballet dancers covered each month. September, October and finally November. A finger tapped the 12th, circled in red and announcing 'happy 11th bday' in loud letters.

She skipped the slightly burned pancakes and settled with an apple instead.  
"Hey mom, I'm going out!" She called out as she slipped on her brown boots and black jacket.  
"Look both ways when crossing the street, don't take candy from strangers and no boys!" Her mom yelled back and Raine could only laughed. She envisioned her mother elbow deep in paint right now and she couldn't help but feel compassion towards her. Her mother was the perfect example of a starving painter, only without the actual starving part. If her mother hadn't found John… no, she didn't want to think about that right now.

Young winter wind was blowing and whipped escapee curls across her face. Her destination was the nearby park, Raine was quite content sitting on a swing for several hours, getting lost in a daydream. She spotted a group of boys and froze before quickly rerouting her trip, no way she was going to let them hassle her again.  
The leader of the neighborhood bullies, Brandon, had designated her as his permanent target for torture and teasing. Because of him school was agonizing instead of fun.  
He was probably just jealous of her awesome hair, she mused to herself as she approached the park and was glad to find the row of swings empty.

Now seated comfortably she kicked out her legs and let her body move on its own, swinging higher and higher.  
Raine closed her eyes and was soon lost in her thoughts, envisioning her future as a dancer, what countries she would visit and the people she would meet. Dancing was her life and as her mother often told people it was something she had done since she could walk, when she was old enough she was placed in dancing classes of all sorts. Ballet of course she enjoyed but hip-hop and her own made up choreography was her drive.  
She gradually became aware of a feeling, like she was being watched. She cast a swift glance around the park. A few people walked along the sidewalk but they were occupied with each other. Raine slowed down her swinging, the tip of her boots dragging along the wood chips beneath the swing and continued her survey of the area. She couldn't find the source but the feeling didn't ease. She hoped it wasn't Brandon hiding in some bush waiting to pounce.

She scanned a group of trees ahead of her, nothing. But her gaze stopped at the base of a scrub oak when she noticed something different about one tree. A good part of the trunk, a bit of the dirt and the grass in front of it seemed to be doing something. What? She concentrated on the spot again. It seemed as if the texture and colors of the bark, the grass, even the air were shifting, refocusing in and out. Maybe she should have been scared but she was too intrigued.  
A soft gasp left her lips when a boy materialized in the very spot that she'd been studying.  
He didn't appear as in POOF! but more like whatever had hidden him had melted away.  
His posture was relaxed as he leaned against the tree, on leg crossed over the other and hands clasped and resting against his stomach. He appeared to be a few years older than herself and was dressed as if he were either coming or going to a Shakesphere play. His pitch black hair was short and a starling contrast to his pale visage, she couldn't see his eyes from this distances but could tell they flickered to passing strangers who spared him no glance before settling his gaze back on her.  
He gave no indication that he even knew she was looking at him but she slowly raised a hand gave him a little wave of her fingers. It caught his attention and he glanced over his shoulder and to the side of the tree. His gaze returned to her. Still tentative, but now with her whole hand, she waved again.  
He appeared startled and hesitantly returned the gesture with a small wave of his own. She smiled and motioned for him to join her but, to her surprise, he suddenly turn and bolted in the opposite direction. He never looked back as he ran and eventually she lost sight of him through the trees.  
Stepping away from the swing she waited a few more minutes to see if he would return but when he didn't she turned and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer. I don't own Avengers, Thor or the Marvel characters. Raine and her family are mine though :)**  
**AN. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lizzy who's been having a rough time, hope this chapter cheers her up! I have two more chapters being edited so within the week they should be up. Please don't be shy and leave a review of what you think. For plot purposes I'll be changing a few things. Obviously the aging process of Thor and Loki as well as later on minor timeline changes during Thor and Avengers movie. But that's later. So enjoy!)**

Earlier that day...  
_  
"What in the Nine Realms was that?" _Loki nearly shouted out loud as he looked back at the cars that continued down the road away from him.  
For Loki, teleporting had always been as simple as breathing, he had been doing it for so many years. But arriving in a new place, any place where he had never been before, could sometimes be problematic. This was never more true, apparently, than it was now as he made his first-ever appearance in Midgard.  
A small, but very visible, dust devil had been kicked up upon Loki's landing and it had freaked the driver of a passing car. The man inside had veered wildly to avoid hitting whatever it was that had stirred up the dust but he could see nothing. The car fishtailed a little before he righted it and continued driving on.  
It had been necessary for the young prince to launch himself sideways out of the roadway to avoid colliding with the metal contraption. Passing strangers stopped briefly to watch as the cars swerved fitfully before moving on as, apparently, there wasn't anything more to see.  
Landing rather abruptly on a pedestrian walkway adjacent to the road, Loki struggled back to his feet and dusted himself off, he had to remind himself that he was invisible. No one could see him and yet he couldn't help feeling embarrassed about his little tumble and he didn't like it.  
Loki glanced around him at the unfamiliar surroundings while he dusted himself off. He wore dark pants and a green tunic, with black leather boots. Appropriate attire, he noted, as he assessed the appearance of the people nearby.

The town he had landed in was small with grass, trees and other greenery everywhere. The buildings nearby were quaint. The shapes and colors, the architecture had a calm and restful feel to it. There was nothing ethereal or magical about Earth but somehow Loki still found it intriguing.  
The sun was still low in the morning sky, doing little to warm the air, but Loki didn't feel cold. He found it pleasant. He let himself wander mindlessly, taking in the new sights and sounds.  
A strange, and completely foreign scent came to him and he stopped at once, wondering at it. He turned back and found the odor again. It was warm and bitter, and so enticing, he homed in on it, a whiff of it escaping from a small shop each time a visitor opened the glass and metal door.  
Sitting near the door, a young male and his female companion were playing guitars. Loki had to stop and listen to the music. The woman brushed the strings of her guitar gently, strumming a soothing hum, as the man's stronger picking and pulling of the strings resonated against the female's background purr. It should have sounded harsh and discordant, but it didn't. The contrasts complimented each other instead.  
The glass door opened again and an elderly man walked by with a steaming cup in his hands.  
_Ah, so that's what smells so wonderful… _Perhaps another time he would return and try the drink with the amazing aroma, but for now he still wished to hide, and explore this interesting realm.

The next shop was filled with human books and Loki could not resist a quick visit inside. As he pulled the door open a little bell above his head rang out. He saw an older woman sitting at a counter and at the sound of the bell she glanced up at him, catching him off guard. Within a moment it was clear she was looking past him,_ Ah, obviously the bell was an signal of sorts_ he assured himself and let the door drift shut behind him, ignoring the sound of the bell this time."Hello?" the lady at the counter called out. She looked at the door, passed over him and then back to the door. Loki smirked when she shook her head and mumbled something about getting old and hearing things.  
The store was quiet and empty giving Loki the time to browse at leisure. He glanced lightly over the covers, perusing the titles. The few books that appealed to him disappeared into his satchel. He didn't feel even the slightest twinge of guilt as he went along, picking up books here and there. It wasn't as if he didn't understand that he was stealing from the woman at the counter, or that he didn't comprehend that it was wrong to do it. He simply did not care.  
It would have been interesting if the lady at the counter had looked up and seen the books moving from the shelves and vanishing but she seemed quite content where she was.  
Pleased with his findings Loki made to leave the store, smiling once as the bell above the door rang again. "Hello?" the lady called out from the counter.

Deliberating where to go and what to do next so he let his feet take him further through the small town. After a few blocks the sound of laughter drew his attention to an open field of green with small groups of trees here and there. The laughter was coming from a small group of human children, roughly his age and younger. They were climbing on odd looking objects of varied shapes and sizes, made of metal, wood and what looked perhaps like colored leather or some other moldable material. He honestly didn't know what to call some of the things. There were curved seats swinging from the end of steel chains, metal ladders stood up straight with more bars suspended above and between them. Large steel rings welded together to form a half circle rising four feet off the ground. He saw a disc of both smooth and dimpled steel, six feet in diameter, lying horizontal, balanced like a cake stand on a metal stem. It had half a dozen metal bars dissecting, protruding up and curving over and attached again to the outside edge. It's a wheel of torture!

Loki stopped abruptly. Something was very wrong. Why would humans have instruments of torture out in the open like this? Though he had never been to Midgard, to Earth, before he had looked briefly into their history and their present state of behaviors and comportment… this did not add up.  
He watched as two boys, about eight or nine years old, ran up to the wheel. They made some hand gestures to each other, after which one boy climbed onto the wheel. At the center he planted his feet and grabbed one of the bars. The other boy started running next to the wheel, pulling a bar with him. After running around the circle once he stopped running, but kept pulling the bars past him. Hand over hand he pulled and the disc spun faster and faster, Loki watched as it gained speed. The boy in the center closed his eyes, leaned his head back and squealed with delight, just as the one doing pushing the wheel sat down in the dirt. Struggling to catch his breath he shouted out, "My turn!" as the wheel ground slowly to a stop. The spinning boy stepped off, immediately losing his balance, he fell in the dirt with his friend, both of them laughing breathlessly.

Loki wasn't even aware that he was smiling at first. He stood with kids playing everywhere around him, yet he was alone. Suddenly he felt shy and even more out of place than normal. They dressed nothing like the Asgardian and talked differently. He stayed in the distance. His reasoning was that he should study them first and gain a better understanding, not because he was frightened or anything like that. He watched them play. He listened to their conversations. After several minutes he learned that their grammar was unpleasant to his ears and their behavior to each other was unkind for no reason he could discern. Perhaps the group wasn't all too close, as a fight broke out between two boys, resulting in one walking away while half the group followed. Soon after, the various stragglers had picked up their belongings and they all wondered off in different directions, laughing and waving to each other.

Loki pursed his lips. What to do now? He was beginning to think this entire trip was wasteful but then he had to admit it was better than watching Thor train. Still he had hoped it would be a bit more fun, that he would learn more before having to return to Asgard.  
He had been eying the suspended seat. Everyone was leaving and Loki saw that it was finally vacant. He was far too curious to leave Midgard without trying it first. Straightening his clothes as he stepped forward, Loki slowly glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Just as he was about to dismiss his invisibility a flash of red caught his attention.

It was a young girl. A pleasant young face, still plump with baby fat, framed by a riot of striking red curls.  
Happily, he noted that she was alone. Good. That would be easier if he managed to work up the courage to approach her.  
Out of the three swings available she choose the middle one and started to swing.  
Loki stepped back toward the trees and leaned against one as he watched her in fascination. She threw her feet forward and leaned back. Then, as she started to swing back she pulled her feet underneath her and leaned her torso forward, then threw her feet forward again, the steps repeating, until she was arcing so high that Loki's whole body instinctively tensed when it seemed she might fly out of her seat.  
She was by far the most interesting human he'd seen so far.  
She looked happy, and so peaceful. He wanted that feeling for himself. The ache of it was so intense and so quick he couldn't help but flinch at the jealousy he felt for this mortal girl.  
Loki shook his head. He wanted to banish the thoughts. They were beneath him and he knew it.  
When he finally realized that the red-haired girl had stopped swinging she had already come to a complete stop. He watched as her eyes swept over the trees, past him and continued on, just as the lady in the book store had. Except, unlike the book lady, this girl's eyes came back to Loki. He watched as she focused her gaze on him and saw a look of surprise registered on her face.  
His eyebrows drew together in confusion while he saw her raise two fingers in a shy wave. He looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. Her eyes were still on him when he looked back at her.  
_What is going on? _Indulging what he judged to be his absurd imagination, he thought of a way to return her greeting. There was no way she could see him anyway so he waved back to her.  
He face was transformed with incredibly sweet smile and she motioned for him to join her.  
It felt as if someone had kicked him in the chest. The air in his lungs came out in a whoosh and he physically recoiled from the all the scenarios Loki had prepared himself for before setting out on this trip to Midgard, this was not one of them and he was not accustomed to being caught off guard so Loki did the only thing that came to his mind... he ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer. I don't own the characters from Marvel, Thor or Avengers. I did make up Raine and her family.**  
**AN: I think Lizzy will enjoy this chapter greatly as well. Chapter 5 should probably be done before Tuesday. Don't forget to review and let me know what'cha think!)**

Loki ran. He wasn't ashamed to be running, like he was, from a tiny human girl. She terrified him. So it was a full bore, mad dash, hounds of hell on your heels, all-out sprint. He swerved and dodged around the humans and other obstacles on the sidewalk, only slowing his pace when his lungs began to burn and he felt like he would collapse otherwise.  
When he finally decided he'd lost the girl (though he really could not be certain if she had actually given chase or not) he turned into a small alley-way where he could be alone to recover his breath and his senses. Taking in greedy gulps of air he managed to compose himself enough to peek out and around the building. He didn't see her.  
_Of course!_ Now that he was thinking clearly he deduced, and rightly so, that no human girl-child of her age and size would have been able to overtake him. It was past time to go home.

Loki undid his magic as soon as his shoes touched the marble floors of the castle, he wavered in his steps as exhaustion and hunger warred within him. His stomach grumbled loudly. Right then, food first. And then… research.  
_Did she see me?_ The question screeched in his brain. Yes, she had seen him. She had waved at him. How had she seen him? He knew his magic had still been in place. Maybe she had magic too. Maybe she wasn't even human.  
He stopped by the banquet hall and found his family already sitting down to supper. His questions would have to wait. "Brother!" Thor was the first to greet him. Loki frowned at seeing the food falling from him brothers mouth. If he wasn't so hungry he might have returned to his room, his appetite waning, but not enough.  
"Mother, Father" Loki greeted each of his parents with a nod of his head before turning to Thor. "and brother. How are all of you this evening?"

He made his way to seat next to his mother, ignoring Thor's disappointed look at his choosing to sit by Frigga. He didn't feel like wearing his brother's crumbs today. A servant appeared with a tankard and platter of mouthwatering foods.  
"So, tell me brother." Thor had swallowed his food and grinned as he spoke. "What mischief did cause today instead of training with me?" Three pairs of eyes are on him now.  
"I went for a walk." He stated simply; not lying but not telling everything either. Odin took a slow drink of his wine before clearing his throat and addressing Loki.  
"I want you to begin your training with Thor tomorrow, at dawn." Loki began to object, but Odin was prepared for it and interjected before he could say a word, "While it is true that your gift of magic is unparalleled, you still need to be able to defend yourself. Should you ever happen to find yourself without it, self defense is, therefore, compulsory. Even for you Loki." The reprimand in Odin's voice was softened by the smile in his father's eyes. And Loki could not deny his father's wisdom so in silence he nods his head and his family resumes their meal.  
Odin began to discuss the principles and politics of ruling with Thor, but Thor is barely an adult and his only thirst for knowledge is for that of battle tactics and strategy. He's young, strong and much too impatient, so their discussion turns loud and contentious. Which suits Loki just fine tonight.  
Frigga glances at Loki several times. Her face has the look that says her motherly instincts are in high gear tonight and she senses her youngest son is up to something.  
Loki finishes his meal without getting sucked into Odin and Thor's argument, uh… discussion, kisses his mother quickly on the cheek and politely excuses himself from the table before anyone has a chance to comment. With quick steps he heads toward his chambers. No doubt Odin plans for him to spend the entire day locked in mortal combat with Thor and his instructors. Any research he hoped to do would have to be done tonight. So much for sleep.

Loki glanced outside the window of the library, he'd lost track of the time once the sun had set. He'd gone through every book he could think of. Was there a spell that could negate his invisibility? Perhaps there was a creature whose eyes could pierce his magic? But he found nothing. If Heimdall, the one who sees everything in the Nine Realms, could not find Loki when he chose to be invisible how could that slip of a mortal girl see him? He noted that she didn't seem to be able to see him right away. It was only after a few minutes of looking, but still, she appeared to be "looking" before she really focused on him. That had to mean something. But what?  
From what he learned of the inhabitants of Midgard they weren't gifted with powers like his family, nor did they have access to real magic, like he did. He tossed the last book onto a table. This was getting him nowhere. Perhaps he could ask his parents… But that would require him telling them about sneaking out to another realm. Without permission. And without the use of the Bifrost.

Loki was about to leave the library when he remembered the human books from his trip and pulled them out of the satchel. One book stood out from the others, "The Ugly Duckling". The cover was colorful, portraying a sad-looking, grey feathered creature, perhaps he would read it once he returned to his room. With his new books in his arms, he waved a hand to extinguish the candles in the room and stepped out into the silent hallway. He wasn't expecting to run into anyone, especially not his mother, who reached out a hand to steady herself.  
"Loki, my child, are you only now off to bed?" She glanced at him with worry. He quickly guarded the books in his arms before answering.  
"I guess I got lost in my studies, Mother." Frigga cupped his face lovingly and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, my son. You have a long day ahead of you." He growled a little in annoyance. But he kissed her cheek as he said his "Goodnight" and set off toward his chambers.  
She chuckled softly. Her sons. They were as night and day, dark and light. Yet she loved them both dearly.  
Now, if Loki were not such a rascal she probably wouldn't think too much about the books he was trying to screen from her. The great library down the hall held no such books. She knew he could have only gotten them from Midgard. As she headed to her bed-chambers she considered whether or not she should speak to Loki before mentioning the books to her husband.

Raine was quiet when she came home, saying nothing about the boy who seemed to appeared from thin air and then ran away. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. She wanted a friend. Maybe she imagined a friend. Maybe not…  
She practiced her dancing to keep her mind occupied. This was her "Raine Time" and her mom wouldn't bother her unless it was an emergency. So it wasn't until dinner time and the smell of tomatoes and garlic bread drew her from her room. _Mmm spaghetti…  
_John her step-father of five years was lounging on the couch, still in his work clothes. Raine doesn't know exactly what he does for his job. Whenever she asked her parents they danced around the subject. Apparently he works in some security related thing. That made sense because he seemed very protective her mom and her. But they never really told her so she wondered.  
"Hey, how was work?" Raine asked while plopping down on the couch beside John. He rubbed at his eyes before running calloused fingers though his short dark hair. He had some grey hair at his temples now. "Slow and quiet. As usual. How about you?"  
She opened her mouth and almost went into an account of her trip to the park but caught herself in time and shook her head. "Saturday?" she droned in an exaggerated way, which earned her a smile. "I uh, practiced my dance rehearsal. I think I've pretty much gotten the hang of it now. That's about it though."  
John stared her down for a moment, looking her over before smiling and patting her shoulder.  
"Dinner's ready!" Called mom from the kitchen. "Raine, come set the table please?"  
"Coming." Raine as she got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, John followed behind her. As she went about setting the table, John stepped up and wrapped his arms around Ellen. "Smells great Ell, what would I do without you, hmm?"  
She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Probably live off ramen and TV dinners." Dinner was served and everyone dived in.  
"So sweetie, did you meet any kids today?" Raine's mom asked with a hopeful look on her face. She almost asked her the same thing nearly every night. Raine shrugged her shoulders as she idly pushed a meatball across the plate with her fork.  
"Hmm? I saw a new kid at the park who seemed okay." The comment was so vague and nondescript that Raine was surprised she didn't get any follow-up questions so she quickly added, "Friends take time mom, we've only been here, like, a few months."

Her family had moved to Northern California from Florida because of John's job. Which honestly, she didn't mind, as she prefers the mountains and the trees. The only downside was they lived in up in the Sierra foothills, an hour or so away from Sacramento.  
"We've been here seven months, Raine. More than enough time to make a few friends." Her mom commented. "Well, I have made a few friends. But really, I'm kind of busy with school and dance."  
John remained silent on that subject as he finished his dinner and got up from the table, "Well, I'm going to do some work on the computer, you ladies behave yourselves."  
After he left, Ellen reached out to tuck a stray curl behind Raine's ear. "Maybe you could invite one of your friends to dinner… or even a snack after school?" Raine didn't argue, simply nodded her head. "We'll see, mom. I'm gonna take a shower. Maybe read some books? Goodnight." Why did she feel like she needed to apologize for not making any friends today?

The weather was warm and pleasant the next day and Raine couldn't help but feel that California just needed to "make up it's mind!" when it came to the weather. She had woken up on her own this time, John must be off work and spending time with her mom. It was the only time Raine wasn't woken up early. They would try to spend as much time together as possible and Raine didn't mind at all.  
Not even bothering to wrestle with her curly hair she left it hang loose in all its muddled glory. Her outfit for the day consisted of jeans, a t-shirt and purple converse sneakers. She threw her homework in a backpack, slung it over her shoulders and headed to the kitchen. Ellen and John were cuddled on the couch, speaking hushed words which stopped when she came into the room.  
"'Morning. You look all dressed and ready to go. What's up?" John asked. Raine pointed to her bag. "Gonna do some homework." She disappeared into the kitchen for minute, returning with two pop tarts in hand. Ellen raised a eyebrow giving her daughter a look. "I mean, 'May I go out and do homework?" she corrected herself and her mom nodded.  
"Sure, sweetie, be back before dinner. Remember, no strangers, no drugs-"  
"-and no boys." Raine finished for her and laughed. "No worries! Love you both!"

Whenever Raine needed peace and quiet she would go to her secret spot. Thirty minutes of steady walking lead her to a secluded area in a dense section of woods. Of course, the whole town was surrounded by woods, but a while back Raine had found this little piece of forest that instantly felt special to her. It wasn't on private property so no fear of being run off by the owners. She supposed there might be mountain lions or other creatures that she probably didn't want to run into, but she loved the place so much she was more than willing to chance it.  
She had found a sizeable, and sturdy tree, with branches low enough that she could easily climb up. It was cool and quiet and she loved it. Once she was sitting comfortably in the branches of her tree she pulled out her iPod, plugged in her headphones, pulled out a Pop Tart and started on her homework.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer. I don't own the characters from Thor, Avengers or Marvel. Raine is mine :)**  
**AN. This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Holly :) I hope this chapter helps you feel better during your recovering from surgery.**

** In the buisness of misery. Thanks tons for the review. I think it's one of my longest reviews I've ever received. *Hands you internet pop tarts***

** The Yoshinator. I can't tell you whats going to happen in the future or who is who. I hardly know myself. When I thought of this idea it wasn't going to start like this but it did so I'm letting the characters lead me :)**

**I don't know when I'll have chapter 6 done. I'll be super busy this week, it's my BFF birthday, so probably mid next week. Enjoy!)**

The first part of the training day had started with throwing daggers, Loki's favorite. Throwing daggers gave him the fighting distance with which he felt safe and comfortable. Plus his aim with the daggers was straight and exact, so it made him feel good to practice with them. Loki could acknowledge the differences between his brother and himself. Thor was tall and thick-muscled where Loki was shorter, thin and lanky. His mother said Loki was all "knees and elbows" while Thor was "big fists and even bigger feet." Loki knew that she was making the comparison to make him feel better about him-self but he didn't feel better.

After practicing with daggers for a while, Loki then turned to watch as Thor attacked a straw-stuffed dummy with a full-sized broadsword. It seemed as if he wielding the sword as easily with one hand as he did with two. Loki had to admire as Thor slashed away at his "opponent" with the heavy blade.

"Au guarde, brother!" Loki yelled from across the training room to Thor, and then let fly two daggers at once. Thor turned to see the daggers coming at him but couldn't move fast enough to avoid them. The look on Thor's face when the knives vanished before impact was, to Loki, delightful and he threw back his head and laughed. Thor was not as amused. Loki was set to avoid his brother's vengeance and Thor was preparing to pounce when they both heard their father's booming voice.  
"Stop! Both of you! Loki…?" and both boys stopped immediately.  
Upon hearing Odin call his name, Loki turned. He hoped to see his father's face beaming with pride. Surely, he had seen his son's skill with the daggers and with his magic as well. But Odin did not smile, thin lips forming a frown. Loki felt his spirits drop, but he pushed the feeling away. "No magic in training, Loki. Especially not when you're to be learning self-defence."

At midday, Loki he was so tired, his body was screaming at him to stop. The staff he was training with, rested loosely in his hands, his muscles shuddered, protesting every movement now. He was hungry and thirsty, and he was beyond exhausted. But Loki would not be the first to give in. He couldn't change the fact that he was smaller and physically weaker than Thor, but he was determined that he would not _act_ as such. He would rather die from starvation and thirst; or fall down dead from exhaustion before he would be the first to ask for anything.  
"Ahhh! I need food and drink!" Thor bellowed to the ceiling, and then looked at the guard who was training them and then to the house servant standing near the door. The suddenous of his outburst seemed to have silenced everyone.  
"Now!" he bellowed, "or I shall expire for it!" He let his weapon fall at his feet dramatically. The sound of the heavy wooden staff hitting the stone floor was enough to get the servants moving. Loki could hear dishware being set out on a table in the mezzanine and soon after, they could smell the food that was being served there. The house servant returned, and with a slight bow, announced, "My lords, your meal is served."  
It was all Loki and Thor could do not to bowl the poor man over as they made for the door.  
The mezzanine that overlooked the first floor was the perfect place to take the afternoon meal and was a welcomed break from the overheated, stuffy room where their training took place. It was small, more of a walkway or gallery between the larger rooms. It was airy and pleasant. There was a small table set with breads, cheeses, cold meats, and fruit, as well as large steins filled with cold mead. Loki was not only hungry but he wanted to get through with the training and get back to his research, so he was eating faster than he normally would. Thor saw Loki's hurried behavior as a challenge to who could finish faster. With an arrogant smile at his brother, Thor began to wolf down his food. Everything was a competition with Thor. It irritated Loki, and yet, it seemed he would always be caught up in the rivalry anyway.

Afterwards they went straight back to training, picking up their weapons they faced each other. Another warrior stood nearby calling out instruction, noting mistakes and suggesting improvements to be made. With Loki's tall, slender frame, he was more agile, allowing him to move quickly. Even once using his staff as a pole vault, enabling him to jump beyond his brother's reach. His ability to evade was his greatest defense against his brother's far superior strength. It was his forte, so they were both astonished when Thor was able to knock Loki's staff out from under him during one of his leaps and landed painfully on his back. Thor let out an enthusiastic cheer, to which Loki responded almost silently. Thor shrieked at the snake in his hand where his sword had just been. When he dropped it, it was a sword again.

"Loki!" Thor yelled as his younger brother laughed. "You think your tricks amusing?" At Loki's smirk, "Oh? You do? Then I shall give you something worth your laughter!" The warrior watching over the two boys sighed and shook his head. He looked to Odin, who only waved a dismissive hand, so he stepped back.  
Loki eyed Thor warily and immediately tried to scramble away. He watched as Thor wiggled his fingers. He knew what was coming.  
"No, no, no-" Loki went straight to pleading but the blonde paid him no mind. "Thor, don't…" but he was caught, his laughter rang through the halls of the castle, a rare and pleasant sound.  
A booted foot to the face barely fazed Thor as he continued tickling Loki without mercy. "I yield!" Loki pleaded through choking laughter. "I yield!" but the assault didn't end.  
_"If that's the way he's going to be…"  
_Loki reached up with his long fingers and grabbed two handfuls of blonde hair. Then he pulled. cried aloud as his head was jerked forward. They both looked each other in the eyes while they yelled and threatened.  
"Let go of my hair Loki, I swear I'll…"  
"Stop tickling me Thor or I'm going…" Neither one would give..  
Loki suggested, "You first." But Thor shook his head, the movement brought tears to his eyes.  
"No, you first, brother. I do not trust that you won't trick me." Loki faked a pout but soon they were back to wrestling. Odin sighed as he stepped forward and grabbed both boys by the back of their shirts, pulling them up. Loki knew he would have bruises but he managed to pull some of Thor's hair out, as they were forced apart.  
"Are you two done acting like children?" when they both nodded, Odin let them go. Loki was holding his sides as Thor was rubbing his scalp, checking for blood, and grumbling. "He was cheating…" Thor complained. But before Odin could speak, Loki held up his fist, blonde hair hung between his fingers. Honestly, it couldn't have been more than ten strands but the taunt was enough. An angry Thor let loose with a warrior yell and launched himself at Loki before Odin could react. Loki's image grinned before vanishing and Thor went straight through.  
Odin and Thor looked around but the real Loki was nowhere to be seen, until supper was served.

By then Thor, no longer angry was patting his brother's back, praising his skills. Loki drank in the praises warm like wine; he even lingered after dinner to spend time with his family. Still, he retired to bed early. Tomorrow would be an even longer day than today. But it held the promise of new mysteries, and Loki loved a mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Avengers or Marvel. Raine and her family are mine though.)**  
**(AN: SO SO SO sorry I didn't update sooner. Last week I was busy with court, ended in my favor and I'm finally getting down time. Also I think I defeated the little writers block I had. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews and I hope to hear back from everyone. I love you all so much! **  
**Until next time!)**

John had just filled his travel mug with coffee, watching as Ellen headed down the hallway to wake up Raine.  
The familiar thump and giggle brought a smile to his face as his wife jump out of Raine's room followed by a pillow, that hit the hallway wall and dropped harmlessly to the floor. "You two never get tired of that do you?"  
Ellen shook her head and kissed his cheek before escorting him to the front door. "Work hard, Honey and drive safe."  
"Always." He mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers and headed to work.

"How come my school week drags on like forever but the weekend's go by so fast?" Raine grumbled as she stepped into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
"Don't worry, the weekend will be back before you know it. Now go eat and get ready for the bus." Like a zombie, Raine shuffled slowly to go eat breakfast and slowly shuffled back to her room to get dressed. She came out shortly all dressed and plopped down on the couch.  
"I'll be a little late coming home today sweetie, there's an art show I'm going to and hopefully we might get a few hits."  
Ellen reached into her purse pulling out a couple of bills and handed them to Raine.  
"And here's your lunch money. I want you to come straight home after school, okay?" Her daughter opened her mouth yawning and squeaked out a "Yes".  
The school bus pulled up and honked. Jumping up from the couch Raine slipped on her flats and kissed her mother goodbye.  
During her ride the bus passed the park and Raine couldn't help but eagerly glance out the window in hopes of seeing the black haired boy, but when she didn't spot him she could only sigh softly. It was only until she was in the classroom and distracted by her teacher did she finally stop thinking of him.

Of all her classes, she had to admit that Art, English and Astronomy were her favorite, while Math and History were the ones she dreaded.  
Well, she also loved P.E., but then it was usually ruined by bully Brandon and his friends.  
During her art class she sat next to a girl named Kaylee, they went to the same dance class outside of school. Kaylee lived for ballet, her dream was to get into a fancy dance school like Opéra National de Paris. Raine already had her sights set on dancing in New York, which may not have been as fancy as Paris, but then, she wouldn't have to learn a foreign language. That was a plus.

"Hey you, what's up?" Whispered Kaylee when the teacher was distracted with another student. Raine looked away from her sketch board and shook her head. "Nothing's up, why?"  
"You're all quiet, usually you're all bouncy and all." Kaylee bounced in her seat as if to demonstrate her words, But Raine was lost in her thoughts.  
"I'm just sleepy" was all she said before she resumed her drawing. It must have been good excuse because Kaylee only glanced at her with a quizzical look before going back to her own canvas.  
Soon the class was dismissed and as everyone gathered their things Raine sat back and appraised her drawing. She hadn't been trying for perfect, only quick, still she liked it. She had stuck to using mostly black with dark green shading. It was the mysterious boy, leaning against the tree with his hands clasped in front of him, just as he'd been when she had first laid eyes on him.  
"Ohhh, who's that?" Asked her friend as she leaned on Raine's shoulder. Raine just shrugged her off gently. She packed up her art supplies while Kaylee still ogled the drawing.  
"It's a boy…" Stated her friend and Raine held back from rolling her eyes. "So…?"  
"So, you never draw people. You draw animals or scenery." When Raine didn't respond Kaylee quizzed her further, "What's his name?"  
For some reason Raine couldn't help but feel protective of her mysterious boy, figment of her imagination or whatever he was.  
"Just someone I made up... Hey are you doing anything Saturday?"  
Kaylee took one last glance as the drawing before it was packed away. After a moment she shook her head. "Nothing, I'll be as free as a bird. You wanna hang out?"  
"Yeah, I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place, remind my mom that I do have some friends and maybe then she'd stop bugging me." Chuckling, the girls left the classroom and lingered in the hallway.  
"I know, how 'bout I come stay the night Friday after dance?" Offered Kaylee. "That way we can sleep in, or catch all the good cartoons in the morning, whichever." Raine nodded and the two hugged tightly before splitting up to go to their separate classes.  
When the final bell rang out she couldn't help but feel anxious about stopping by the park, it was on the way home so she wouldn't be breaking her mom's order. She barely remembered to say goodbye to her friends, and she didn't even bat an eye when Brandon tried to get her attention with some teasing comment that didn't even register in her brain.

At the park, standing by the same group of trees Raine turned in a circle several times searching for him. After awhile she was starting to feel a little silly for expecting him to just be there, what were the chances? But then a dark clothed figure moved in the corner of her vision, in the same spot as before, and she twirled around… to see… nothing… _"What?"  
_Looking down and feeling a little disappointed at most likely having made the whole thing up, she almost missed seeing that same area as it wavered and melted like the first time. There he stood, the same curious and cautious look on his face as before. She couldn't help but gawk in surprise at seeing how he appeared from thin air. To her chagrin, at seeing her expression, he quickly hid in the trees.  
Raine thought about approaching him but she feared he might run again. How many times would a boy run from a girl before he would be too embarrassed to show up again? She wanted a plan to draw him out, but she could feel the time slipping by.  
Turning ever so slightly so that his location remained in the corner of her vision she thought,_ "Here's to hoping he shows up tomorrow."  
_Acting as if he wasn't there she glanced back to a group of kids down the street, with a blush on her cheeks she waved and hollered, "Hey guys, we'll meet up here tomorrow after school, okay?"  
Not sticking around to see if they or he heard her she quickly headed home, the entire time she was tempted to look behind her and see if he was following.

Loki grumbled softly under his breath when he realized he slept in to late and quickly dressed as he gathered his belongings along with a handful of fruit to munch on. He wanted to be gone before his Father would show up and perhaps make him do more training, Thor would have to settled with his own friends for training today. This time his arrival on Midgard went more smoothly than last, landing in the same alley he left from instead of the dangerous black road. With quick and eager steps he turned down the street leading back towards the grassy park.  
It was quiet, no children nor adults so he explored the play area until he grew bored of climbing and hanging off bars.  
Afterwards he sat down on the swing, her swing.  
Loki was about to kick his legs outwards but stopped. How much unwanted attention would he earn from a swing moving on its on? He debated with himself whether to drop his enchantment or not. He knew it wouldn't take Heimdall long to spot him and tell his Father, but he honestly wasn't here to cause mischief at the moment. He merely wished to find the girl and figure out how she could see him and once he had that knowledge he would head home and most likely never return. Pursing his lips and shrugging his shoulders he glanced around.  
Seeing no Midgardians he dropped his enchantment and fought to get the swing to actually start… well, swinging.  
After several minutes he was finally swaying back and forth, now he knew why she looked so content, the motion reminded him of being rocked as a child by his mother.

The serenity was ruined by the loud ringing coming from a building down the street. The shrill sound caused Loki to dig his feet into the ground and stumble forward off the swing. His image vanished as he picked himself up and headed towards the familiar group of trees just as hordes of children and cars eventually flocked the streets. He was so busy trying to figure out why so many young adolescents gathered in one spot that he almost failed to notice the girl crossing the street, heading towards his location.  
Loki maneuvered himself around the tree to better conceal himself and peaked his head out to watch her. He expected her to continue onto the play area but instead stopped several feet from him. She was so close he could finally get a better look at her, in the shade of the trees her hair was a darker shade of red. She was perhaps a bit more tanned than he was and looked to maybe be a little shorter than himself. From the distance he could not see her eyes but found himself even more than a little curious as to their color.  
He watched as she spun in a circle seemingly looking for something. Was she looking for him? Could she somehow sense he was here? Just as she was about to face in his direction he pulled his head back behind the tree. _"Too close…"  
_Taking a deep breath, he focused all his thoughts on his magic, strengthening it and slowly took a step out from behind the tree. He was confident that she wouldn't see him, no matter how supposedly experienced in sorcery she might be. She continued to look and he was about to grin in victory that apparently the whole idea she could see him was a fluke… but then she did a double take in his direction.

She was open mouthed, gaping at him, causing his cheeks to flush in embarrassment. She could see him still!  
_"Hide you buffoon, she is still looking!" _He chastised himself and ducked behind the tree.  
He glared at clenched fist and waited silently for the human to seek him out. But she never did. What was she planning? Why did she not approach him?  
"Hey guys, we'll meet up here tomorrow after school, okay?" Her voice called out. Not to him, but to a group of kids down the street who glanced at her but did not wave or acknowledge her.  
He was distracted by her voice. The soothing tone he could only describe as the kind that could make any book interesting, pitched high but not to the point of it grating his ears.  
Loki could hear her fleeing quickly and counted a few seconds before peeking out to watch her head across the play area and towards a street lined with houses.  
He shouldn't follow her. He had no way to stealth himself if she could see him, but she made no motion to look back. Loki was far to curious now to not follow after her, along the way he mentally checked the signs with names on each street, he didn't know their significance but perhaps they would be useful in remembering where it was taking him.  
How much farther was she going to go? They had already passed four signs. Finally she was stopping now, glancing side to side before crossing the street.  
Loki crouched down behind some bushes as she approached a fence that circle a small house.  
Was this her home?  
It was certainly different from the small homes in his realm. Its walls painted a pale blue that was peeling here and there. The lawn was well kept and shaded nicely by a large tree with a rope hanging from a thick branch. It wasn't unpleasing to the eyes but he was used to… much more. Bigger, grander.  
Before she unlocked the white door she took a quick look behind her, shoulders slumping before headed inside.

When it was obvious she would not be coming out again he slowly walked away, lost in his thoughts.  
Loki knew that he would return tomorrow. He'd find her, figure out her magic tricks and then…  
He noticed his hands shaking with excitement and shoved them in his pockets to try and contain himself. He would deal with the 'then' later. For the rest of the day he needed to think of a story to tell his Father… and what to say to the red haired girl when next they meet.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Avengers or Marvel. Raine and her family are mine though.)**  
**(AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I was so worried it wouldn't be good enough. So lemme know whatcha think! I can't wait to start working on the next chapters!  
**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to captiankittycat. Enjoy!****)**

The knock on his chamber doors surprised Loki, even though he known it wouldn't be long until his father came to talk to him. Still he wasn't looking forward to the lecture that was coming.  
"Brother?" The deep voice that called out to him both surprised and relieved him.  
Slowly the door opened and Thor peeked his head in slowly. "I heard you finally returned, may I join you?"  
From his book-covered desk Loki motioned for his brother to enter.  
It was just recently that the brothers had moved to separate rooms. Though the room they had previously shared in the castle had been large enough to keep them from feeling cramped, and they had gotten along well enough all their lives, Loki was getting older and felt a stronger need for his own his privacy… the escape from his brother's snoring was merely a huge bonus. He would rather accept a beating with Mjolnir than admit out loud that he missed it, though he did.  
"Did father send you to come and speak with me?" Queried Loki, but his brother shook his head as he closed the door behind him and moved to sit on the bed. "Father is busy talking to mother, I heard mention that you were home and I came to visit. Were you on an adventure?"  
Thor could not keep the sparkle from his eyes, he loved an adventure almost as much as Loki… almost.  
As he fiddled with a book, glancing over the pages but making no attempt to read, Loki tried to keep the same excitement from his own eyes. "You might say that.."  
Thor looked crestfallen, disappointed that his brother had gone on an adventure without him. But within an instant he perked up, his curiosity always stronger than any disappointment he might feel about being left out. "Where did you go? Did you slay any creatures? Any spoils to show or share?"  
Thor loved a good story about an adventure nearly as much as being on the adventure himself. He sat on his knees in the middle of Loki's bed, his ears eager for a juicy tale. He looked almost like a child, rather then a young prince, and Loki wanted to indulge him. But there wasn't anything Loki could say without telling of his prior whereabouts or of the mortal girl he'd been following.  
"Sadly, it was nothing very exciting, just a stroll really."  
Thor seemed to practically deflate as he fell to his side a little too dramatically. Loki laughed and moved from the desk to drag his brother off his bed.  
"Oh, come on brother." Thor pouted, dead weight to his tugging.  
"I promise the next time you go on a wild adventure I shall join you, is that pleasing enough?"  
Thor shot up from the bed, catching Loki off guard with a bone crushing hug making him eek! After a moment he had to gasp "Air!" so Thor would release him from his choke-hold. With a mumbled apology Thor loosened his grip then rested one hand against the side of Loki's neck and the other gripping his forearm, until he was sure he wouldn't keel over. The gesture was the brotherly affection that Thor always gave Loki, it never failed to bring a smile to his face.  
"Can we leave on the morrow?" Thor asked.  
Loki was about to answer with a 'yes' when he remembered the mortal girl's words, that she would be at the play area again the next day. Thinking back on the whole thing he wondered if perhaps she had been speaking indirectly to him? If so, then she was much more clever than he had previously thought, and that idea intrigued him to no end.  
He didn't realize he was grinning until Thor spoke up, "I'll take that as a 'yes' then?" assuming Loki's smile was an agreement to his plans.  
Clearing his throat, Loki scratched the back of his head. "I am sorry, but I need to be elsewhere tomorrow. Perhaps the day after?"  
Thor's smile never dropped, too happy that Loki would join him. "I look forward too it. Will we see you at supper then?" he asked as he turned toward the door.  
'We'? Thor had apparently distracted him well enough to forget about father, but said nothing and merely nodded his head as he received one more hug. He watched Thor open the door only to barely miss bumping into their mother. "Ah Thor, is your bother inside?" With a smile and nod he stepped to the side to let Frigga in the room before closing the door behind him.

Frigga smiled softly as she looked over her son and stepped forward. "I have the feeling you already know why I'm here, speaking in your father's place?"  
It was more a statement than a question and Loki instantly looked to his shoes, whether out of shyness or because supposedly he was going to be punished. But she continued before he could reply.  
"He is not as angry as you might think he would be Loki, merely curious to why you were seen in Midgard."  
Looking up at her face he could tell she was honest in her words. Licking his lips, he shifted his feet.  
"Curiosity is all, mother. I was bored of training and Thor was off with his friends…" Frigga stared, waiting for him to continue.  
She knew there was more to the story but he said nothing. Reaching out she drew her son close and she ran her fingers gently through his raven hair, from just behind his ear to the nape of his neck. The sensation of comfort and acceptance had him relaxing into her touch, enjoying the moment. Had he been a cat he might have purred.  
That thought would have made him laughed except for Frigga's next words, "Promise me you will be careful, not only for yourself but for the mortals around you." Then taking a slow breath she continued. "I know if I ask you not to go there you will not listen…" he looked into her eyes, ready to deny her words, but she stopped him, "At least let someone know when you leave," when he didn't answer right away she added, "please?"  
"I will mother, no worries." Wrinkling his nose, the lie left a bad taste in his mouth. It was always so hard to lie to her. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, my son. Now, make ready to join us for supper."

He was late. Well, perhaps not late, but he had wanted to be early, to feel more prepared. He blamed it on Thor. His brother had shown up early in the morning, following him around, asking… more like pleading… to go with him on his adventure. It took forever to get rid of him. The big oaf had even chased him through the castle halls! Loki had finally been able to lead him away with a false image as he teleported to Midgard. He might not be late, but he felt hurried and that made him feel tense as well.  
The weather was chilly, like that first day he'd visited Midgard. That little bit of familiarity felt soothing to his nerves. Still he needed to distract himself while he waited, so he thought up names that he could go by.  
_Erik, Sven, Olsen…? _No, he needed something closer to his name at least, less chance of a slip up.  
_Leif perhaps?_ Yes that sounded good. _'My name is Leif and I'm… just visiting the Valley of Grass.' _Hmm? Something felt off about that but he couldn't quite grasp it._ 'My father is a very important man in politics along with my older brother and I'm currently… traveling on my own… to travel and learn…'_ I'd said 'travel' twice. Grrr! But otherwise…? Yes. Surely she wouldn't need to know more than that. All he really needed was to get close enough to her, for just a few moments, to feel out what magic she might possess.

He approached the play area with the intent to return to the trees where he had been standing when the girl had first seen him, but she had beaten him to it.  
Her hair was tucked safely from the wind under a black knit cap. Her oversized grey sweater seemed to engulf her thin figure to halfway down her thighs. Her legs clad in tightly-fitted dark leggings in a fabric unfamiliar to him. Black ankle-high leather boots completed her outfit.  
She looked…? _She looks_ _comfortable_. And the feeling of comfort spread through Loki until he started to notice her posture.  
She was looking for him, he just knew it, and he watched slightly amused as she glanced around at the trees before she finally stopped, and slightly slumping her shoulders.  
_"Don't forget your manners 'Prince' Loki." _He could almost hear his mother's voice, equal parts teasing and teaching.  
The fact though, that he was indeed a prince, more than capable of being well-mannered and considerate when needed (thanks mostly to Frigga's nurturing), seemed to escape most people. Most choose to see only the mischief maker that he was, and looked no further. It rankled him.  
He drew himself up to his full height, squaring his shoulders and raising his head a little… he might be expecting to present himself as Leif, the politician's son, but he would not forget who he really was inside.  
She had yet to notice him as he slowly stepped closer, still behind her, but now within speaking distance. She seemed almost to be pouting, staring at the ground, running the toe of her boot through the dirt at her feet.  
_How dull are her senses to not feel my presence? _He wanted her to turn around, he wanted to see her face.  
_'Turn around already!' _He wanted to say out loud but didn't,instead he willed his hands, that trembled ever so slightly, to still themselves and he cleared his throat.

She turned to him then. No, more like she spun, on the balls of her feet, and faced him. The shock on her face was quickly replaced by a brilliant smile. Her eyes, a warm brown with flecks of blue, took him in with seeming fascination, fading freckles dotted her cheeks and nose.  
Her face, up close, was beyond intriguing. It was like a book, with words unfolding across her delicate features. With every second a new phrase, a chapter to be revealed. She said nothing, only stared at him, and not once did she look away. She didn't even seem to blink. It felt like forever that they stood and watched one another.  
He noticed the way she kept her hands behind her back and as she seemed to balance on the balls of her feet, bouncing ever so slightly as if at any second she would simply fly away. That thought alone was enough to spur him to speak.  
"Hello…"Loki spoke softly and fidgeted ever so slightly under her unwavering gaze, her smile widen even more if possible causing a dimple to appear next to her mouth and her eyes appeared to dance and sparkle.  
Suddenly her hand thrust out in front of her causing him to step back suspiciously.  
"I'm Raine." She said a little too quickly, bubbling with happiness and she pursed her lips as if to contain whatever words seemed to want to escape.  
He was confused by what she said and looked up to the sky, a few clouds here and there but no rain.  
"Raine, with an 'e' on the end. It's my name." She cleared up for him, he returned his gaze to her. _Raine. _He had a sudden urge to roll the word around on his tongue out loud as if he'd never heard or said the word before_.  
It fit her so perfectly. _  
Her hand was still outstretched, patiently waiting but he still felt apprehensive. Then her smile wavered, ever so slightly, and she began to pull her hand back.  
_'She's still a lady, do something, you fool!' _Quickly he reached out and grasped her forearm, bowing ever so slightly. She looked confused and little surprised and he wondered if he'd done something wrong.  
Eventually she returned the gesture by squeezing his forearm with her hand. With things corrected he quickly pulled away and straightened his tunic. He wanted to appear polite but the sudden closeness also made him uncomfortable for some reason and he still didn't know if she was dangerous or not.

She was looking at him expectantly now, ever so slightly she tilted her head.  
"I'm Raine…" She made a brief gesture towards him with her palm up.  
Loki realized in shock that he had failed to introduce himself whereas she had given her name twice, he was embarrassed at how rude he looked and quickly threw out his name.  
"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard!" His eyes widened with shock before averting his gaze to his shoes._  
I can not believe this! I did not just say that!_ He scolded himself.  
_It must be some kind of evil magic that caused me to become distracted. Maybe she will not believe it. Perhaps she thinks I am making a joke.  
_Composing himself he focused back on Raine and the confused look she was now giving him.  
He wanted to moan._ 'Please think it a joke, mortal, that's all it is.'  
_Because he didn't want to explain this situation, this was not had he had imagined this meeting to be. Had it been anyone else but her he would have gone invisible. And had he not been so dumbfounded by her he might have simply teleported himself back to Asgard without a word, never to return.  
But Raine only smiled and nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you, Loki."  
And suddenly he didn't really care anymore, suddenly he was glad for the slip-up.  
Never had he thought of his name as special, until now.  
Because hearing his name come from her mouth, instead of 'Leif', was so much more enjoyable than anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Avengers or Marvel. Raine and her family are mine though.)** **(AN: Ok I had to redo this chapter cause me and my editor noticed to many mistakes, we blame painkillers haha. So hopefully it's better now, so so sorry!)**

When the school bell finally rang dismissal the next afternoon Raine barely managed to say goodbye to her friends before rushing off toward the park. She'd scarcely made it to the edge of the school property when her beanie was suddenly snatched from her head. Letting out a groan of annoyance she turned around to see where it went, coming face to face with Brandon.  
"Ah, come on. Really?" Raine could not keep the aggravation out of her voice.  
"Trying to hide our bed-head hair, are we? Do you even try to tame that mess?" The brown haired jock was grinning at her. A couple of his friends stood off to the side. They wouldn't be any help to her. They were his buddies; fellow bullies.  
When she made a grab for the hat he kept it easily out of her grasp. "I really don't want to play this game Brandon. Can I please just have my hat back?"  
"Come on admit it, Freckles, you know you like all my attention." He held her beanie out of reach with one hand and reached out to mess up her hair with the other. She managed to swat his hand away but wasn't close enough to grab the hat. A game of keep-away with Brandon-the-bully wasn't on her list of things to do today. If he wasn't such a brat, bugging her every day since the day she moved in…  
"Please, Brandon?" He didn't move, so she turned back towards the park and began to walk away. When it looked like she would leave he shouted her name and quickly threw the hat to her. So quickly that she had no time to react and it hit her in the face.  
"Whatever, you should do the world a favor and hide that rat's nest" His voice was snide as he turned back to his friends. If not for his nasty comment she would have said "thank you." And now she was wondering why should she be thanking him for returning her stolen hat? A hat HE stole? '_Cause he's cute! Ugh!_

It wasn't long before she'd made her way to the park, to the group of trees where she had first seen the boy. She had to force herself not to run. Once there, her gaze swept the area, the playground, the trees, even going so far as to search overhead. Maybe he'd taken to the branches._  
Did he leave already? Was he here waiting while Brandon was holding my hat hostage?_  
Just the thought that she might have missed him made her feel a little uneasy. She allowed her shoulders to slump forward. The feeling that she had missed something, perhaps something really amazing, weighed on her.  
When she heard a noise behind her she spun around, _'Oh my gosh, it's him, he's here! He actually came!' _She couldn't stop gushing to herself… and she was smiling.

She could see the air around him was shimmering, just like when he had appeared before. She wondered, if she looked away, would he disappear? She didn't want to find out.  
"Hello" His voice was soft, pleasant, bashful. The accent was intriguing but she couldn't place it. He stood before her straight and tall, his hands trembled a little.  
His hair was charcoal black, cut to the nape of his neck. His eyes a sparkling emerald green… observant and questioning, yet slightly guarded as well. She felt as though she were being drawn in to them. A jolt of excitement went through her and her smile grew.  
His clothes looked like they were from another era, possibly handmade but also very well made. A dark green sleeveless tunic rested over a soft blue long sleeved shirt, rolled up to his elbows revealed leather strips at his wrists. She thought at first he wore a thick watch band but a closer look revealed he had an identical band on both wrists. And instead of a watch there was some sort of crest or emblem that she couldn't quite make out. His pants were jet black, simply tailored and without any pockets that she could see. The fabric appeared natural but luxurious. The calf-high black boots were of fine leather. Altogether he looked like he had money; fine workmanship, finest materials, he carried himself with a humble dignity.

She put out her hand for him to shake while she introduced herself.  
"I'm Raine." He looked up at the sky in obvious confusion and Raine fought back a giggle, "Raine, with an 'e' on the end. It's my name."  
His eyebrows rose in understanding as he looked her over once more, yet he still hadn't taken her hand.  
_Maybe he doesn't do the whole touchy-feely thing. _She was about to pull back when he suddenly reached out and grabbed her forearm, then bowed to her, formally. She wasn't sure which action was more confusing, the bowing or the odd handshake.  
Raine fought a blush and then squeezed his arm back. His skin was soft and cool, like he'd been standing in an air-conditioned room rather than outside on a pleasant fall day in California. It was a peculiar sensation.  
He pulled away from her grasp and fidgeted with his clothes while she waited patiently for him to give his name.  
_Okay, this isn't at all awkward… hello?  
_"I'm Raine…" She repeated, and she motioned to him with her hand, hoping he'd get the hint and that she wouldn't embarrass him.  
He looked stunned, as he suddenly realized his mistake and quickly blurted out, "I am Loki, Prince of Asgard!" His eyes opened wide and he looked down. A spark of color crept up from beneath his collar and over his neck. _He's embarrassed! Oh, he's so shy!_

As hundreds of thoughts and questions swirled through Raine's mind she noticed that the air around Loki was shimmering even more so, as he now looked, questioningly, in her eyes.  
Raine put on her most comforting smile, "It's nice to meet you, Loki" instantly he seemed to calm down and then he was smiling.  
"So…?" She continued, thankful that they had been properly introduced at last, "You're visiting?"  
Loki frowned slightly before responding. "From Asgard."  
"Yes… Asgard," it seemed more a question that a statement. "And Asgard is…? Where is Asgard?"  
He hesitated for a second "In Europe… I'm just visiting."  
Raine frowned. She heard a buzzing. No, she felt a buzzing sensation, in the back of her head. The feeling wasn't exactly new to her… and yet she couldn't really place it. She rubbed at the back of her neck "You say you're a prince? You mean, like a real 'prince'?"  
He only chuckled, his expression amused. "Well, that was a slip of the tongue actually. Sometimes I play that I'm a prince. You know? Just for fun."  
But Raine didn't laugh as he seemed to expect. The buzzing, humming sensation was growing stronger now and she began to feel a headache starting. She rubbed at her forehead before pointing at the swings. "Um… You wanna sit?" She didn't wait for his answer and plopped into a swing.

"Do you have a family?" Loki inquired as he swung his feet lazily back and forth. He seemed nervous.  
"Not a big one really. My grandparents live in Florida and I live with my mom and John."  
He looked at her, confused. "You call your father by his proper name?"  
"Actually, he's my step-father. He married my mom five years ago."Raine knew what was coming next. He would ask about her real father. But that wasn't something she wanted to talk about so she quickly spoke up."What about you? Any brothers or sisters?"  
"Ah, just my parents and I..." He stopped when he noticed she was gritting her teeth, her eyebrows drawn in a frown.  
"Ok, now you really gotta stop doing that."  
"Doing what?" He asked, obviously confused.  
"Stop lying… please." There was an pleading note to her demand but he looked at her with his eyes wide and mouth gaping in disbelief at her implication. "I did no such thing!" Raine cringed in pain as she stood up from the swing, "You did it again!"She looked like she was going to flee.  
Loki searched her face. When she saw that he was about to speak again she seemed to physically braced herself for the pain and spoke up.  
"Please, Loki?"  
Loki looked at Raine soberly. "I have an older brother…"  
Raine closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply. When she breathed out it sounded like a sigh, "Thank you, Loki." Then she opened her eyes and smiled up at him with relief, "Thank you so much."


	9. Author Notice

**AN: Sorry it's not a chapter but I'm just wanting to let you guys know I'm still here! Feeling a nasty case of writers block specially since it seemed my last chapter sucked. :( Don't know why but it looked as if no one liked it :(((**

**I've also been very busy, my birthday was last week so I celebrated the whole week and when I got home I found a very nasty bite on my leg. Yay for Brown Recluse bites, went to hospital now I'm on meds so I'm very extra crappy.**

**But tomorrow I'm going to Starbucks to drink a venti iced white mocha and force myself to break through it. Just hang in there people! So sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Avengers or Thor!**  
**AN: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it's my longest one so far! Thanks for all the support, been having a very bumpy month.**  
**Also this is a very expanded chapter, it could have been two chapters but I gave you guys a big one instead. Let me know if it's too much or if I should maybe do it differently.**

** RunningShadow135. Thank you for the support. I guess I only felt like it was horrible cause I kinda felt it was horrible and I was afraid I ruined it. I'm terrified of Loki being horribly OOC and Raine being too mary sue! Thanks again for the support!**

** xXxDragonxPhoenixXx. Raine is something like a lie detector. Ehehehe. Thanks for the love. Life has been busy this month. On top of everything I'm always getting my kid ready to start kindergarten next month, which is also when Fall semester at College starts back for me. Hopefully I don't end up being to busy to write. I'll have two PE classes, Japanese and Drama. :{D**

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome new friend Valerie! She's so aThorable, I just love her to pieces! Enjoy your chapter Val!)**

The relief Loki saw on the girl's face was palpable. Was it truly possible for lies, his lies, to inflict such obvious physical pain upon a human?  
A stab of remorse shot through him at the thought that he had hurt her, however unintentional it had been.  
"Are you ill? Do you need assistance?"  
Even the thought of making himself known to another human made his stomach clench, but he knew in an instant, if she really needed such aid, he would find it for her. She smiled and shook her head slightly.  
"I'm fine, really, it's just…" She trailed off before suddenly laughing and shaking her head more rigorously, "You're a horrible liar. You know that, right?"  
Loki felt equal mixtures of embarrassment and anger at her comment. "What are you talking about?"  
"Well, what prince… and you _are_ a 'prince'," she said it as a very definite statement, daring him with her eyes to deny it, "would lie about his father being a politician and not a king?" She got him there, his slip of the tongue had ruined the rest of his story, and her apparent gift for seeing past his lies threw him off even more.  
"Ah…" His jaw snapped shut as he held back a lie that tried to escape. This was difficult, as it was his habitual reaction in any conflict to evade with lies.  
"That wasn't… something that I… wanted you to know." He forced the truth out.  
Deep down he wanted to be angry, so very angry, that this human, this child, had all but called him a liar… Which he was, of course, but that was beside the point.  
He took a deep breath. Both his innate thirst for knowledge and his obsessive curiosity won out in the end. Her gift to gauge veracity aside, he could not help but be drawn to her artless candor.  
Raine's laughter had died down to a simple smile as she watched him work through his musings. She looked him over before offering a simple apology.  
"I didn't mean to take you out of your comfort zone or anything but no one's caused me pain like that before."  
"How do you do that?" His words were low and cautious. He wondered if she had other powers as well.  
"Do what?" She was dancing around his question and he unconsciously took a step toward her. Her attempt at evasion was irritating to him.  
"You are a clever… girl… from what I've seen so far." His voice was low and stern as he pierced her with his gaze. "Please do not think to play me for a fool."  
Raine looked a bit peeved but couldn't help but retreat half a step. "I don't know. Just something I've always been able to do. It's freaky and annoying, I know."  
A look of hurt washed across her face, as if she was ashamed and Loki could feel a stirring in his chest. He knew that feeling all to well.  
"It does not annoy me." _A lie_. She flinched, her lips quickly turning into a frown. Her dimple disappeared and hands began fussing with the sleeves of her sweater. He growled internally. _This is going to be more challenging than I'd thought.  
_"Okay, it does annoy me, but not in that way. Not in the way of being 'freaky'; whatever that means… I am assuming that it's not pleasant. It's just that I… I do not like it."  
She gave a shy smile. "I'm sorry, I can't exactly control it. Just happens." _A passive gift it would seem, hmm? _The onslaught of questions whirling through Loki's mind was dizzying.  
"Can your parents perform this same trick?" Raine shook her head. "What about other humans? Can they?"  
Again, she shook her head. "Not that I know of… Hey! Why do you keep using the word 'human'?" Loki grumbled from her interruption. "It is the way I talk."  
"Okaaay," Raine drew out the word with a skeptical tone and raised one brow at him. "Now that's both true and a lie."  
_Gah! My lack of common human idioms is exasperating!  
_"Okay, yes, it is, but…" He searched his mind for an explanation and finding nothing but more lies; seeing as the truth required careful wording, he decided to try a different tactic. "Would you mind if I answered that at another time?" He let his most practiced, charming smile spread across his face as he waited for her response. It was fascinating to watch the operation of her mind play across her face as she consider his request and after a second of watching, his smile became genuine.  
"Do you promise?" She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"You have my solemn promise." He bowed his head a fraction but never let his smile slip, until she again narrowed her eyes and, with her own sweet smile, replied, "Don't think I won't remember that."  
"Yes. So, what other tricks do you perform?" He continued.  
"Well, unless you count dancing or eating huge amounts of food a trick, that's about it." She giggled and Loki fought back a laugh of his own. Her delight was contagious. "What about you? How did you appear out of thin air?"  
He visibly stiffened. He felt his magic spark on the tip of his fingers. It coursed through his entire body with his instinctive need to cloak himself. Raine's eyes widen slightly and her gaze skipped over his face and figure. _What is she looking at?  
_"I do not wish to speak about that." Her face took on a pout as she crossed her arms across her body.  
"So we can talk about my creepy 'tricks' but not about how cool that is… that… whatever that is you're doing?"  
He was instantly confused by her words. _What was I doing? And why is she commenting on my temperature? _"I don't understand…" He mumbled, and he truly didn't. It was unnerving.  
She waved her hand in a circle in front of him, "You know? Cool.. awesome… amazing? Can you do it again?" He was glaring now.  
"Hey red!" Raine's head whipped around to a young man who was steadily making his way towards them and she exclaim under her breath, "Ugh, Brandon!"  
Loki was gone before she had a chance to turn back.

As Loki reappeared in the vast garden of the castle, he let his magic drop along with a deep sigh. That wasn't exactly how he had wanted to part ways with Raine but he did not want Raine to be compromised if the newcomer could not see Loki. It would not do for her to be seen talking to herself, alone in the park. And there was always the possibility that other human besides Raine had the gift to pierce his magic. That wasn't something he was prepared to consider, or confront, as of yet. One thing at a time.  
In the meantime, what to do now, since he had returned earlier that he had planned? He could visit the libraries and hope to learn more about his newfound knowledge. Granted, it wasn't much to go on. He could speak to his parents, but a large part of him wanted to keep Raine as his very own secret. She was different, special, but no matter how thrown he was by her, he secretly enjoyed it. The way she smiled and the way her eyes lit up, he wanted that for himself…  
Loki's musings was interrupted by a booming voice and a body colliding into his own. "Found you!"  
Groaning in pain Loki tried squirming away from his brother's crushing hug. "Was that honestly necessary, brother? Is a simple greeting too much?"  
Thor began walking, dragging his younger brother with him, and grinned. "Would it make you feel better to know that I missed you?"  
His huge smile pushed Loki's irritation aside and he let himself be led along as Thor rattled on about his day, until… "And so, I spoke to father about the morrow and he agrees we should stay and hunt longer than we had planned. It will be good practice for you, in honing your skills."  
Though Loki had stopped walking, it didn't hinder Thor as he was dragged the rest of the way to the dining hall.  
"Oh, come on, Loki! You are being most dramatic. We shall be victorious in our hunt! Have you hunted before?"  
Loki shook his head. "I've hunted a few times, but only with the guidance of an elder warrior. Though I assure you that was enough for me. I more than content to leave the barbaric rituals of hunting and such to you and your friends."  
Thor's laugh was a roar and it caught the attention of their parents as they entered the dining hall. "Your words amuse me, brother! Fear not, we will have a great adventure." "Ah, Thor. You have found your brother. Good." Odin exclaimed as the brothers sat down beside each other. "You disappeared without letting your mother or I know where you went, Loki." Loki glanced up to see Odin giving a disapproving look which he returned with a smirk as he cut into his food.  
"If I remember correctly, Mother asked that I let 'someone' know when I would depart and I did. Right, Thor?" Thor looked up sheepishly. His mouth, not surprisingly, full of food, but he nodded his agreement. Odin sighed and shared a look with his wife.  
"Well, then, and where did you go?"  
Groaning inwardly, Loki looked to his mother for help. But she merely offered a smile and shrug of her shoulders.  
"You know where I went, Father."  
"Yes, and what holds such interest for you on Midgard?"  
Raine's face crossed Loki's thoughts and small smile tipped his lips. He couldn't help but wonder at her. How might her face look if she learned that he came from another world? He imagined she would smile wide, eyes alight with awe and curiosity. Would she bounce in enthusiasm, on the balls of her feet, as he's seen her do once before?  
Odin cleared his throat and Loki realized he had been caught, lost in his fanciful thoughts. Frigga feigned an interest in her food and Thor was grinning at him like an idiot. His cheeks flushed and he hurriedly pushed himself up and away from the table.  
"Excuse me, please, I just recalled I have somewhere to be!" He nodded to his stunned parents and Thor. Then quick steps lead him away from the table, into the library, where he locked himself inside. He didn't dare come out until everyone had left to bed.

Loki ate his morning meal in bed; something he would have enjoyed greatly had Thor not decided to join him. Occasionally a knowing smirk would cross Thor's face but he said nothing. As Loki packed his belongings for their trip, his brother was still mute. So unlike Thor's normal, gloating self.  
"Do you honestly have nothing better to do than to torment me?" Loki shouted in frustration but Thor only grinned as usual.  
"I only wish to know the cause of my brother's blush at supper last night. The color was most becoming."  
Thor was unable to dodge the book that hit his forehead a second later but he barely blinked.  
"I was not blushing! Now delay me no longer so I may get ready. The sooner so we leave, the sooner we will return, and I'll be rid of you!"  
Thor patted Loki's back. "Though I know you are hiding something from me, brother, I shall leave it for now."  
Soon Loki was wearing armor that looked and felt bulky on his lanky frame. He had yet to acquire the muscles that his brother had. His long coat followed, black, and lightweight, with plenty of pockets in which to store his daggers. He left his room with a bag slung over his shoulder and a heavy sigh. _It's going to be a long trip._

Hunting, while being escorted by a warrior or two, could be somewhat enjoyable, Loki had to admit. But, hunting with Thor, was proving to be, at best, stressful. At length Loki had begun to fear for his very life. They had started by finding a small herd of elk. Though they were herbivores and would not eat the brothers, they were still rather large animals. And the lone stag watching over the herd was huge, almost twice his brother's height.  
Splitting up, Loki circled quietly around the small group. The plan was for Loki to draw the herd's focus and Thor would snag the prey from behind the group before they could react. Brotherly teamwork.  
Once in place, Loki motioned to Thor. Thor nodded back. Then, sword in hand, he crept… or rather, he charged forward. Loki cursed out loud and would have berated his brother further had not the frightened stag then turned to run in his direction. Upon seeing Loki the massive beast became enraged, and looked to wield his antlers against Loki like a battering ram.  
"THOR!" Loki heaved sideways, rolling and stumbling this way and that way to avoid being trampled on. His brother did not relent in his advance and soon a blow from his sword failed one of the elk. The stag, thankfully more concerned with protecting its family, lead the rest of the herd to safety… both theirs and Loki's.  
"I got one, brother! Did you see?"  
Loki growled, as he slowly stood up, completely covered in dirt and leaves, his hair jutting out in all directions.  
"Forgive me, but I was too busy to witness your amazing kill." Loki replied sarcastically, which was entirely lost on Thor, who still beamed at his brother's praise. Thor finally took notice of his brother's appearance and laughed but Loki pointed a finger at him as he approached the slain elk.  
His voice was low and menacing as he spoke. "Do not say a word to me."  
Thor, wisely, held up his hands to his brother in surrender. For the rest of the day Loki opted out of the hunt, taking instead to lounging on the branches of nearby trees for his own safety_._

After Loki's quick disappearance from the park, Raine had waited over an hour for him to return. She had ignored Brandon so completely, never replying or responding to him, that he had eventually left in a huff. She hoped Brandon had not scared Loki away for good.  
That evening she lay in bed staring at her ceiling, thinking. Never before had she really wondered too much about her gift, until now. It was something she simply accepted. No one else in the world knew about it, but then no one else caused her head to hurt like that before. So now, Loki knew.  
All she could think about was the next time they would be able to meet again. She had so many questions. Not just about her gift and Loki's strange abilities, although that was uppermost in her thoughts. She wanted to know why he kept calling her 'human'. Weren't they all humans? What was he the prince of? Where was he from?  
She thought back to when she'd first seen him. He had been invisible for a brief moment. Could she see him because she too had the gift to turn invisible?  
At home, she tried it out. Standing flat against the wall of the hallway eyes clenched shut when her mom headed her way. She focused with all her might on not being seen. She didn't see her mom stop to stare at her in confusion before saying nothing, simply walking away.  
_Did it work? She didn't say anything.  
_Dinnertime rolled around. John was already sitting at the table while her mother was busying herself cooking. Raine focused once more and slowly moved through the kitchen, reaching for the cookie jar.  
"What do you think you're doing?" her mother questioned her with arms crossed. "No desert before dinner. You know the rules."  
Raine felt a blush creep along her cheeks."You can see me?"  
"Of course I can see you, sweetie." Her parents chuckled softly.  
"Did you see me in the hallway too?" A nod from her mother and Raine felt her face go fully red. Without a word, she quickly fled to her room until it was time for dinner.  
Ellen and John shared a look. "What was that about?" He asked and Ellen simply shrugged. "No clue.."

The next day was quiet and uneventful. By late afternoon, Thor could not stop complaining of how bored he was. But as the sun began to set, the brothers were surprised to find a young wyvern alone, busy eating a creature it had killed. T  
he brothers looked to each other and grinned. Killing a wyvern would be sure to make a great story as well as earn them plenty of praise. And Loki knew many parts of such a creature could also be useful for alchemy and magic.  
Thor was eager and began to creep forward but Loki reached out a hand to stop him.  
"Thor, do not be foolish. It may not be able to fly well but do not underestimate it. We need to actually work together this time." He hissed softly. Thankfully, Thor listened.  
"Tell me your plan, brother…"

Later, Loki concealed himself from sight until full on dark. Then, with a net magicked for capture carefully bundled in his arms, he advanced on the beast. Thor waited silently.  
Gathering his nerve, Loki cried out for Thor to strike as he threw the net.  
The wyvern turned to Loki as the net landed, tangling about the creature's head and arms.  
Thor charged forward with a war cry but was knock back by a sweep of the beast's tail. With a wave of his hand, Loki threw a wall of green fire, which only seemed to anger it further. Thor's body groaned in protest as he got back to his feet.  
He looked up to see the wyvern opens its mouth and spit a ball of fire at Loki.  
Thor screamed in rage as he watched his brother become engulfed in flames.  
He charged the beast with sword in hand, attacking relentlessly, causing it to slowly back up. But suddenly it reared up on hind legs, throwing Loki's net off.  
It breathed in deep; it's mouth and belly alight in a red glow. Thor knew he was too close to evade the animal's next assault so he steeled himself to take one last strike at its belly. Before he could move, the beast stilled and fell toward him. At the last moment, he lodged his sword into the wyvern's underbelly.  
After an instant of silence and no movement, Thor fell to his knees and moaned pitifully, "My brother… My brother…"  
A chuckle came from atop the fallen wyvern; a pale face peered over to stare at Thor. "Yes, Thor?"  
Thor sat in shock with mouth open before he struggled to stand. There stood Loki on the wyvern's neck, foot resting on a dagger that was shoved into the base of its skull.  
"I thought it felled you! How did you…?"  
With a shrug of the shoulders, Loki slowly climbed down to stand beside his brother. "Magic, of course."  
They both stared in silence, looking back and forth from the corpse to each other before Loki did a most un-Loki thing. He groaned, and plopped down on the ground, pouting.  
"I am done, brother. Now, may we please go home?"  
Thor laughed heartily at his brother's weary expression and slapped him on the back.

Loki had ideas of what would happen when they returned from their glorious but short hunt, that part surprised him but the rest was not.  
Their father praised them both and had the spoils divided between them, Thor was quickly dragged off by the Warriors Three and Sif, whose ears were eager to hear of how Thor had killed the beast. Loki gritted his teeth as his brother, drunk off their praises, eagerly told his tale.  
It was the mortal's face in his mind that calmed Loki.  
He began to wonder if she would believe his account of the hunt and rain praises down upon him like everyone else did with Thor.  
Of course, she would believe him! Her gift would tell the truth of it. Though Thor mostly believed Loki's stories, others thought him only capable of lies and tricks.  
But Raine would know.  
He wanted to see her now, but it was so late. It took a day's time to return home with their spoils and he needed time yet to rest and heal. _Soon, _he told himself.


	11. Another author notice!

**Sorry this is just an update on what is going on lately.**

**Was busy trying to get into school but college didn't have any classes that I needed open so pooey! But I did end up getting a job! Which I'm so excited about, I've already started working and it's going to keep me a bit busy. Also I've been off and on horribly sick but slowly getting better.**  
**Oh and not to mention guy drama, apparently the guy I was dating can't balance college and dating at the same time so I got rid of that quickly. **

**Also I found a error with this fanfic.**  
**I realized with Loki meeting Raine as a child in this future timeline kind of throws everything off, specially since Odin found Loki as a babe way way way way back when. **  
**What I'll probably do is throw in Iduuns apples when Thor and Loki get older. So I guess this fic is kind of AU? I dunno but it bugged me terribly and I hope that if I continue on using the apples that it won't bother people.**

**Anyways lemme know what you guys think. Also I have like... 8 pages written up for the next chapter, just need to write like 2-3 more pages, get it edited and it'll be ready to upload. Again please forgive me for taking so long. I'm not giving up on this story! **


End file.
